Being There For Stephanie McMahon
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Nobody liked Stephanie McMahon's boyfriend except for her father. When Stephanie announces her engagement to him her best friend Nattie is far from impressed. But is everyone right about Steph's boyfriend? Who will be there for Steph when things don't go as she planned?
1. Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNING! Mentions and scenes of violence/abuse.**

 **I hope you guys like this. It is my first multi-chapter WWE FanFic. Please review and let me know what you think x**

* * *

As the camera crew left the room Stephanie and Triple H, aka Paul Levesque, were in it signaled the end of RAW. Their promo was the last part of that night's RAW and had ended in them sharing a kiss, something the creative team had put in the script at the last minute. Steph couldn't help but sigh as the camera crew closed the door behind them and she could finally relax. "You okay?" Paul asked, noticing the tension radiating from Stephanie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steph responded as she picked up her jacket. "I should head off though. I don't know if Nattie needs me to drive her back to the hotel."

Paul barely had time to nod before Steph was out of the door, which puzzled him. She had been getting more tensed and stressed all day and it was concerning him but he pushed it from him mind and headed for a shower. Stephanie however was walking towards the female locker room, knowing that only Nattie would be there as none of the other female superstars had been needed for about an hour and would have left by now.

Nearing her destination Stephanie replaced the ring she wore on screen (since on screen she was married to Triple H) and replaced it with the ring her boyfriend had given her last night. The brunette knew her best friend would notice the difference straight away but she needed to tell the blonde. She told her best friend everything and this was no different. Slipping through the door Stephanie wasn't surprised to find that she had been right and only Nattie was left in the locker room.

Noticing her best friend enter the room Nattie immediately hugged Stephanie tightly. "Hi Steph, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"I was wondering if you needed a lift back to the hotel." Stephanie said.

"That would be great. Thanks." Nattie responded. She turned to finished packing her ring gear into her bag but as she turned around her gaze was drawn to Stephanie's hand. Nattie was shocked to see a ring on her best friends finger. She knew it wasn't the ring she used on screen for her story line with Paul which could only mean one thing. "You're engaged!?" The blonde exclaimed. She wasn't completely sure how she felt about this. She had never liked Steph's boyfriend and knew her friend could do better.

Smiling Steph showed her friend her ring. "Yeah, Owen proposed last night." The brunette told her best friend. As Stephanie looked at her friend her smile faltered. She knew Nattie didn't really like Owen and she could see that on her friends face. "Look. I know you don't like Owen although I don't know why but can you at least try and be happy for me? He's good to me and makes me happy." She explained.

Sighing Nattie knew she needed to get over her feelings on Owen. He had never hurt Steph so she didn't know why she felt the way she did. But something in her told her not to trust him, that he would hurt Stephanie somehow and she could do better then him. But she would be there for her best friend like she always was. "Sure. As long as you're happy that's all that matters. How about we head out for some drinks to celebrate?" The blonde suggested, something Stephanie was happy to agree with.

The two women didn't get back to the hotel for another three hours. Neither were actually drunk they had simply had a nice girls night out and were tipsy. Nattie was the first our of the elevator and Stephanie stumbled out a few minutes later as the elevator reached her floor. It took the brunette a further ten minutes to reach her hotel room and open the door. Assuming she would be alone Stephanie threw her bag on a nearby chair and kicked her heels off in the same direction. She had every intention of climbing into bed and getting some sleep but that soon escaped her mind as she heard someone clear their throat in her room.

Spinning as fast as her already dizzy head would allow she turned and was met with the sight of her fiancee. Him tall frame stood by the window of her room, his short dark hair was messy but what really got Stephanie's attention was the angry/jealous look on his face. "Owen, what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at my parents house tomorrow." If she had known he would be here she wouldn't have gone out with Nattie.

"I came to surprise you." He stated, anger clear in his voice as he walked towards Steph. "Imagine my surprise when I turn on the TV and switch over to RAW, only to find you kissing someone else." He said.

Steph was shocked at what he was suggesting. He knew of her current story lines in WWE and that she was 'married' to Paul's character, Triple H. She didn't know why this would be a problem now. "It's just a story line. It doesn't mean anything." The brunette stated as her fiancee stopped in front of her.

Owen glared down at Stephanie, causing the woman to get a shiver running down her spine. "So where were you then? RAW finished hours ago. Have you been with him?" The dark haired man asked.

"What!? No!" Steph exclaimed. "I was with Nattie. We went out for a few drinks to celebrate after I told her we were engaged." She explained. Even her fuzzy, alcohol soaked brain could hear the anger in his voice and that he didn't believe what she was saying was the truth. "We just had a small girls night to celebrate." She said to her fiancee.

"Don't lie to me." Owen practically growled at her.

"I aren't..." Was all she was able to respond before she felt a hand come onto contact with her face. The force of the hit was enough to knock Stephanie to the floor, a hand immediately covering her stinging cheek as she felt tears gather in her eyes. Looking up at Owen she couldn't believe he had hit her like that. He had never raised a hand to her before but she saw the regret sweep across his face instantly.

Owen crouched down in front of Steph, hesitant to reach out and touch her after what had just happened. "Stephanie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." He pleaded with her. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system or maybe it was just her but she believed Owen truly regretted his actions and nodded to him, signalling to him that she forgave him. As he carefully helped her off the floor she figured that this was just a one off and it wouldn't ever happen again. Due to the combination of mental exhaustion and the alcohol in her system she was asleep as soon as she laid on her bed. She simply wanted to forget what had happened tonight and hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Chapter 2

As Stephanie awoke the next day she immediately felt the ache and stinging in her face. As the alcohol fogging her mind started to clear she remembered the events of last night and couldn't help but groan. She was meant to be having dinner at her parents house tonight. This meant either she needed to find a way to cover up the bruise she was sure she could feel forming or ring them and cancel. With a gentle sigh Steph carefully moved out of Owen's embrace, relieved when he didn't wake up. Almost tiptoeing so she didn't wake up her sleeping fiancée the brunette gathered her clothes and make up bag before slipping into the en-suite, locking the door behind her.

After a quick shower Stephanie found herself looking in the mirror. She couldn't help but grimace slightly as she noticed her face was indeed swollen and bruised. It wasn't as bad as she had expected and she knew she could cover the bruise with her make up, but she wasn't sure if she could cover the swelling. With another sigh the brunette began applying her make up to cover the bruise, hoping that would help. But all it seemed to do was hurt and put her into a foul mood.

After a while she noticed the bruise was completely covered and she couldn't help but feel relieved that she would no longer be in pain from having to apply her make up. She quickly got dressed in her black trousers and red top before forcing herself to leave the bathroom. Steph immediately noticed that Owen was still asleep and after looking at the clock she decided to go and get breakfast for herself. So after writing a note for Owen, telling him she had gone down for breakfast, she slipped her heels on and after grabbing her key card, phone and the script for RAW next week with the notepad and pen it was next to she left the room. Hoping that no one would bother her this morning.

After getting a plate of pancakes she found a corner table where she hoped she could eat and work by herself. Sitting down Stephanie placed her plate in front of her and the papers around the table so she could see everything as she had a working breakfast. As she ate she read over the script and made notes of what she felt needed to be changed, during which her coffee had been delivered to her table.

It wasn't until she finished her pancakes and coffee and was solely focussed on work that Stephanie felt like she was being watched. As a shadow appeared over the table the brunette woman instantly tensed, expecting it to be Owen. But as she raised her head she was pleasantly surprised to find Paul, Triple H, stood there. "You okay, Stephanie?" He asked, seeing her tense body immediately.

"I'm fine, Paul. What can I do for you?" The brunette asked, willing her body to relax a little. She could start being obviously tense or nervous around people.

He wasn't convinced that Stephanie was indeed okay but he let it drop for now. "May I sit?" He asked, gesturing to the seat opposite the brunette. Steph nodded and Paul quickly sat. "I was just wondering what was scripted for us next week. I was thinking that maybe we could look it over together and see what needs changing." The blonde suggested, handing her the coffee mug he had in his hand.

Smiling Stephanie nodded to him. "Sure. That sounds fine." She responded before gesturing for him to move next to her, sipping her coffee as she did. Of course Steph had notes on things already but she was interested to see what Paul would contribute to the script. "So I was thinking that maybe during your match next week I could climb onto the apron and one of you could accidentaly knock my off. That way I could fake being injured and you could continue your feud that way. The other writers weren't sure how to continue your feud without repeating themselves but I doubt that Triple H would let someone off the hook if they hurt his wife." Stephanie explained to the long haired blonde.

Paul had to admit it was the perfect way to keep his feud with Angle going. There was no way his character would let Angle hurt Stephanie without wanting some kind of retribution. But one thing was bothering him. "Are you sure though Steph? I mean if it doesn't go right then you could end up actually hurt." Paul questioned, not wanting to see her actually get hurt because something went wrong.

Smiling Stephanie turned to face the blonde. "Aww, my husband is worried about me. How sweet." She teased him. Both of the laughed at her words before Steph's phone vibrated on the table. Looking at her text she couldn't help but frown before she looked at Paul. "I need to go, Owen's waiting outside with the car and out things. Email me if you have any more ideas, yeah?" She said as she stood and gathered her papers and phone. Seeing Paul nod the pair said their goodbyes and Steph walked over to the receptionist and handed her key card back. With a sigh she then headed out of the hotel with her head down a little, not noticing her best friend watching her. Steph just hoped that since Paul hadn't asked about the swelling to her face that it wasn't that noticeable.

Sliding into the car she felt Owen immediately grab her hand a little too tightly. "After dinner at your parents, we need to talk." He practically growled at her, causing the brunette to nod. Stephanie couldn't help the panic that filled her at his words as she remembered what happened last night. She just hoped that last night had been what Owen promised, a one off. But looking in his eyes she doubted it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Chapter 3

The day was rather uneventful. Stephanie had slept through most of the plane journey and with her brother Shane at dinner is was a fun but relatively calm meal. It was such a nice time that Stephanie had almost managed to forget what Owen had said to her earlier that day. As Linda served their desert, apple pie and custard, Vince turned to his only daughter. "Have you had any luck with the plot between Triple H and Kurt Angle?" He questioned. Vince McMahon had been sceptical of Stephanie joining the creating writing team as well as wrestling and her storyline with Paul, but the fans seemed to be enjoying the story lines more since Steph started writing them.

Steph tried her hardest not to flinch as Owen dug his fingers into her knee under the table when he heard Paul's wrestling name. It was no secret to Steph that Owen didn't like Paul Levesque, although she had no idea why. But as he dug his fingers and essentially nails into her thigh she remembered his words from earlier.

Clearing her throat Steph tried to appear normal as her parents and brother turned to look at her. "Yeah, I think so." She stated. "What I thought would be a good idea was for me to climb up on the apron during their match next Monday. Then I thought either Kurt could accidentally run into me or he could throw Paul into me and knock me off the apron. This would lead to me being injured and Triple H wanting revenge." The brunette explained to her family, as she did her best to ignore the pain she felt from her fiancee's nails digging into her skin.

"It's different. But are you sure Steph?" Vince asked his daughter.

Nodding the brunette smiled at her dad. "Yeah, I'm sure. It will be something the fans won't expect and we also don't have to repeat previous story lines this way." She explained. She really hoped her dad would go for this. Triple H and Kurt Angle's feud was by far the best story line they had and they had nothing else to go on if they ended the feud now.

Stephanie watched her father thing things over as they began eating their dessert. Nothing else was said on the matter until they had finished their meal/dessert. "If it's what you think is best and you are okay with it, I'll agree to the story line." Vince stated, causing Steph to smile. She was enjoying the storyline with Triple H and Kurt Angle and she didn't want it to end yet.

After another hour with her family Owen said they needed to leave. Stephanie was glad he had stuck to his word and not mentioned their engagement to her family yet. She needed time to get her head around things, mostly what had happened the night before between herself and Owen, which is why she had taken off her ring for the night. The drive home seemed to be over in seconds to Stephanie. It seemed like she had blinked and they were pulling up outside their house.

Repressing a sigh the brunette climbed out of the car after her fiancee, slipping her engagement ring back on as she did so. She could see Owen was angry about something and she didn't want to do anything that could make him worse. She almost had to force her feet to move towards the house. Stephanie had a dreadful feeling that what happened last night wouldn't be a one off as Owen had promised. Still she hoped she was wrong and simply being paranoid after the night before.

Those hopes were dashed however as she walked into the house. Without turning around she closed the door and hung her handbag on the hook. She had barely took a step into the house though when she felt a hand connect with her face again, she same cheek that was already bruised and painful. Steph managed to bite her lip and not cry out in pain as her hand moved to cover her cheek. But she couldn't keep her eyes from tearing up though. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out!?" Owen shouted, confusing Stephanie. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't know what..." She began to say, stopping when she felt a fist hit her ribs.

Gasping Stephanie leaned forward slightly, her hand placed protectively around her ribs to try and protect herself. "I saw you this morning with Paul." He stated. As the brunette looked up at her fiancee she could see the fury in his eyes and on his face. She was worried beyond belief at this. Owen hardly ever lost his temper before, especially with her. It was like she was looking at a different person at the moment. "I saw you having breakfast with him. Laughing and flirting with each other." Owen said.

"We weren't flirting. We were working on our scripts and story line ideas." Stephanie explained hoping this would calm her fiancee. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted. Before Stephanie could explain that she was telling the truth she felt Owen hit her again. Only this time he didn't stop with just one hit, he continued his assault. She couldn't tell you when it happened as she was in too much pain but at some point she lowered herself to the floor, curling into herself to try and protect herself a little. She didn't know how long this assault carried on for but she let out a relieved breath when Owen finally stopped and stormed off upstairs. Still she didn't dare move from her spot on the floor, near her front door. Eventually, due to the pain she was in and her exhaustion, Steph drifted off to sleep where she lay.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
